Chaotic Minds
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: Towards the end of their seventh year, Harry and Hermione shared a moment more than a moment, actually. Now it is up to them to decide what to do with their friendship. Base and inspired by true events. [Obviosly not saying whose]


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but only the ideas behind this mindless plot.

Notes: Harry and Hermione snogged about two months ago before the following scene that takes place. It only happened that time.

Warning: Sex talk.

Based and inspired by true events.

**Chaotic Minds**

Hermione looked up. He was late, but she would not scold him about it. He had his reasons.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry sat on the chair in front of her and took a book from the table. He was pretending to read it when he said, "I—I asked her out."

"Oh." She didn't know why she bothered anymore. Their whole affair was just platonic. She knew nothing would happen between them. "She said 'no'."

Harry looked up from the book he had been tracing with his forefinger. "Yeah…"

"I had a feeling," she said before he would ask her. "I'm sorry. I knew."

"Don't worry. Maybe it was never meant to be," he took her hand and sighed. "I think I knew it all along—the fact that she didn't like me, I mean. It was obvious. I guess I just never wanted to admit it. I knew I wasn't what she wanted."

Hermione desperately wanted to ask him what he though she wanted. Did he think Harry was all she wanted?

"I should've told you sooner," she looked at the way his thumb was rubbing against her hand. It gave her a slight pleasure and desire for his hands to do other things. Everywhere.

"Don't worry about it. You had your reasons."

"I'm still your friend, Harry. I could've—"

"Do you like me?"

She was taken by surprise. Hermione was not expecting that question. Then again, maybe she should have paid more attention, she might have been showing her feelings too much. Her cover should have been more prepared, she should've mentioned Krum in the conversation. She looked at their joining hands and spoke.

"No. I think I like the idea of you. I'm comfortable with you."

That was lousy, stupid, something Ron would say; no, Ron would've never had the time to say something like that.

"I think that's what I'll ever be to every girl, the guy you are comfortable with," his eyes were less brilliant.

Hermione continued, "It's stupid though, the idea, c'mon! There are no ideas. I'm probably just making it up. Why can I just like you or not like you? Why does there have to be an 'idea'? It's between the two, you know? I just want to think of this idea because it makes me comfortable."

"Maybe you don't know what you want, like me. You want this and that, but you are not sure," Harry encouraged her.

"Maybe…I think something is holding me back."

"Krum."

"Pardon me?" She didn't know when he had come into the picture. She was sure she had not mentioned him at all.

"Krum. I remind you of Krum, quidditch seeker and all," he gave her a goofy smile, but she noticed there was something amiss. "Just like you remind me of – no, no you don't. You two are different. Maybe I want you to be her."

"Why?" She wanted to know. Was it because it made him want her? It made him think of her as more than friends? Did he ever think of her like that?

"No. I should've never said that. It's just, you two are nice, and you are my best friend."

She looked down at their hands. She saw how they blended well together, how the hands didn't look perfect, but right. It even felt _right_. She tried to pull away but Harry's hand resisted.

"Hermione, look at me," she looked up. "I really want to. You have no idea how I want to. I've had dreams about you. That we were together, that I was holding you and making love," he blushed, but continued. "What happened that night...I don't regret it. Well, I do, but only because sometimes, when I'm talking to you, I can't help but think back on it. And those times, all I want to do is hold you and snogg you senseless.

"Remember when we were talking about where we would do it and you said the library? Hermione, I'm thinking about it right now and I don't know what's stopping me. Any other warm blooded bloke wouldn't waste his time. The thing is, I respect you, I admire you so much, I just don't want to take you now because I'm not even sure about my feelings. Sometimes, I think I love you, others, I just want to _fuck you_. I know, I'm sorry, I feel like a bastard for saying that, but that's how I get sometimes.

"The thing is, I want to wait. I think we have a chance together, hell, we have a future together! But right now is not the right time. I think if we start now and I'm not fully developed, I might mess things up for us. Can you wait? Can you wait for us?"

Hermione took his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I'll wait."

Hermione stood up and took her books. "See you at Potions, Harry."

She left the library. Harry was still smiling.

_The End?_

A/N: I know this was not a piece of work. I just had to let it out. This is the end to the story, but obviously not the end to theirs.


End file.
